Como dos gotas de agua
by Any-chan15
Summary: Su hijo adoraba las burbujas de jabón y él adoraba a su hijo. Este one-shot participa en el #FicToberES2017 #FicToberES, palabra número diecisiete: #Burbujas.


**Al igual que las burbujas, que por un momento podían reflejar la luz en ellas por un instante.**

 **Creo que estos fics harán que escriba mucho family, porque desde que terminó el manga que pienso que ellos debieron terminar juntos y con una linda familia, ¡se lo merecen después de todo!**

 **Este fic participa en el #FicTobeES #FicToberES2017, palabra número diecisiete: #Burbujas.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Como dos gotas de agua**

 **Capítulo único**

No entendía el dicho famoso de "son como dos gotas de agua", porque en su opinión su hijo era más parecido a su esposa que a él y estaba feliz por ello, verlo tan lleno de vida y alegre, le contagiaba un buen humor todo el tiempo. Ahora le había tocado cuidarlo, estaba tan orgulloso de él, crecía cada día un poco más y nunca borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, aunque sus brazos y piernas regordetes le hacían recordar que aún era un infante, para él, un bebé.

Su pequeño hijo lo iba sorprendiendo con los días, aprendió a gatear solo, siendo curioso cuando estaba hablando con Momo y de repente vieron la figura de su hijo aparecerse entre ellos, porque estaba en su alfombra de juegos a unos metros de distancia. Rió un poco al recordarlo, no solo a él sino también a su esposa sorprendida, diciendo que era tan inteligente como él, eso se lo concedía; ¿pero como dos gotas de agua?

―Tu mamá está ciega ―se burló, captando la atención de su hijo, que se acercó hacia él presuroso con su andador―, ¿quieres jugar? ―cuestionó y el pequeño asintió, de una forma muy exagerada, que él siempre trataba de corregir antes de que terminara desnucado.

Lo cargó y sí que estaba pesado, era tan…satisfactorio, lindo y satisfactorio, que él creciera tan bien. Aún recordaba el miedo que tenía de romperlo cuando lo cargó por primera vez, cuando tuvo que cambiar su pañal, cuando tuvo que bañarlo, ¡todas las primeras veces siempre fueron difíciles! Y por eso se alegraba de recordar que en esos momentos no estuvo solo, además Momo era muy cuidadosa y no permitía que ningún detalle la alterara. Era una madre asombrosa y vaya que era sobreprotectora, hacía tanto escándalo cuando él subía al tejado para soplar burbujas de jabón y agua. Unas que a su hijo le fascinaba.

Miró la cangurera y luego la hora, sonriendo malévolamente, había tomado un gusto culposo de alterar a Momo con respecto a su sobreprotección. Ella exageraba, porque él jamás haría algo que pusiera en peligro a Dai.

― ¿Qué dices, vamos a hacer burbujas? ―dijo tomando la cangurera con la mano libre, y el pequeño volvió a asentir de forma extrema―.Vas a lastimarte el cuello ―, le regañó, suspirando al ver la felicidad con que el menor festejó y cómo movía su cuerpo para que él se apurara―. No me quiero imaginar cuando puedas hablar…

Momentos después ya se encontraban en el tejado, viendo un espectáculo de burbujas de jabón, que con el sol del mediodía reventaban con facilidad, pero antes dejaban reflejar partes de su escuadrón y el cielo despejado de ese día. Toushiro no se preocupaba por tener las manos ocupadas, porque éstas estaban sobre el menor, y quien hacía las burbujas era Hyorinmaru, quien valiera aclarar también amaba a ese pequeño ser, fruto del amor indiscutible de dos almas.

Las manitas del pequeño se movían desesperadas, tratando de alcanzar alguna que otra burbuja, y él le daba el gusto generando pequeñas corrientes de viento que movían dichas burbujas. Pero ese viento necesitaba nubes grises, y eso era como una fuerte bocina para el lado más sobreprotector de su amada, que no tardó en llegar.

― ¡Shiro-chan! ―protestó, a penas subiendo al tejado. Él se volteó rápido y ella casi se desmayó―, ¡alto, pueden caer!

Pero él no se detuvo, sino que fue hasta ella, que tenía sus manos extendidas para detenerlo pero lo único que hacía era recordarle lo parecido que era Dai de ella. El niño al ver a su madre, inmediatamente olvidó las burbujas y sus brazos se estiraron a ella.

―Tonta ―le regañó el capitán, besando su frente―. Pero es mi turno con él, no te lo daré.

―Te dejé un día y lo traes al tejado ―renegó la chica, algo más flexible por el dulce gesto de él. Toushiro rió.

―Veamos con quien quiere ir ―propuso, regresando Hyorinmaru a su zampakuto y ellos tres a la oficina.

Las miradas desafiantes que intercambiaron pronto se relajaron y mostraron una sonrisa, él debía admitir que también era paranoico con respecto a Dai, pero más sobre lo que comía que por dónde andaba. Pero ese no era momento de debatir aquello, era tiempo de que el niño decidiera con quién quedarse el resto del horario de trabajo. Lo dejaron en el suelo y fueron observados por las cuencas turquesa, los mechones negros de cabello se movieron y los presentes fueron testigos de cómo él, sin haberlo practicado, colocó sus regordetas manos sobre el suelo, clavó los pies en éste y con un impulso se puso de pie. Ambos padres quedaron estupefactos, su hijo no tenía más que un año y unos tantos meses, ¿eso era normal? Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, cayó sentado.

Ambos olvidaron el plan, ahora tocaba felicitar al pequeño. Momo lo cargó y abrazó fuerte, pegando su mejilla con la de él.

―Eres idéntico a tu padre ―festejó, sabiendo él la frase que seguía―. Sois como dos gotas de agua.

Y entonces, el pequeño lanzó una carcajada, una que le contagió. Porque si bien no eran idénticos en apariencia y no veía en qué se parecía a él, escuchar esas palabras, por mucho que le costase admitir, le inflaba el pecho de orgullo.

― ¿Ves? ―dijo abrazándolos a ambos―, subir al tejado y jugar con burbujas de jabón era buena idea.

Ella solo rió, ignorándolo, porque seguía en contra pero no podía opacar la felicidad del momento. La cual tuvo la fortuna de compartir nuevamente en familia.

 **Fin.**

 **No sé qué les habrá parecido e.e siento que no tuvo un tema en concreto, esto es algo así como una "historia de vida" xD cosas que pasan -¿- excepto que el padre de tu hijo lo suba al tejado y use su zampakuto para hacer burbujas de jabón, eso solo fue un agregado -¿?- jajaja espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja-ne n.n/**


End file.
